1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to hand trucks and more particularly to such a hand truck having an arrangement for mounting on a carrier of a bicycle after retracting its handles.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand truck comprises a small ledge adapted to set objects thereon, the ledge being flat against the floor when the hand truck is upright, two wheels at the base, and two handles extending upward from wheel mounts. The handles can be fixed, telescopic, or telescopic and pivotal one. A hand truck is designed to easily move a relatively heavy load.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Nos. 419,974, 492,441, 413,189, 335,783, and 299,733 each discloses a hand truck having two telescopic handles.
However, portability of the conventional hand trucks even after retracting is still not convenient. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of hand truck are constantly being sought.